


Habits (Stay High)

by Sleepy_Sungie



Series: Skz hurt/comfort [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chan needs a hug, Drugs, Drunkenness, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Itll make sense, M/M, No Sex, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Sungie/pseuds/Sleepy_Sungie
Summary: Chan parties 5 out of 7 days a week and usually wakes up in a bed that isn’t his own.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Skz hurt/comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694668
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add the playlist order  
> 1\. Talking Body- ToveLo  
> Play until he gets home  
> 2\. Sober- P!nk  
> Play until he wakes up  
> 3\. Habits (Stay High)- ToveLo  
> Play when his phone buzzes  
> 4\. (Just literally Talking Body and Habits again)  
> Play until Woojin pulls back  
> 5\. Glitter in the Air- P!nk  
> Play until end of chapter

(1.)  
Bang Chan parties. A lot.

He parties 5 out of the seven days, the other two he’s usually sleeping off a nasty hangover. Most days he doesn’t even wake up in his bed, it’s usually someone else’s. And this morning is no exception.

He wakes up and winces at the light pouring in the window. He notices the guy next to him sprawled out and snoring, most likely naked. He glances at the clock on the bedside table which flashes 7:38 a.m. Chan wants to leave before the guy wakes up, so he finds his clothes strewn around the room and ungracefully shoves them on. He calls himself an uber and looks for something to eat while he waits. He finishes the granola bar he found when his Uber texts him to say they’re here. Chan pulls the front door open and goes outside.

Three of the dude’s neighbors are outside when he walks out. To the left is an old man, across the street a middle aged woman is watering her flowers as her husband stops pruning the hedges and they all look at Chan like he has three heads. He does look kinda awful with his hair a mess, mascara smudged, and his clothes all disheveled. He puts on his brightest smile and waves to them all before he cheerfully says “Sorry if we were loud, have a good one” as he climbs into the Uber and tells the driver his address.

(2.)

They pull up to Chan’s apartment and he pays and heads inside to take a shower. He sets his stuff on the counter and takes off his clothes. They smell heavily of smoke and alcohol. He leans over the counter and looks at his body. His hands trace over the deep purple hickeys littering his pale skin and he has a few bruises scattered around, his eyes are bloodshot with dark bags underneath. His face has smudged makeup all over it and his hair looks like he went through a tornado. He ignores it all and climbs into the shower, washing off the night before.

He lets the water run down his body as he runs his hands over his face and leans his forehead on the cool shower tile. He washes and gets out of the shower. He dries his skin off and wraps the white towel around his hips.

He pads through his chilly apartment and sits on his bed that’s untouched and still made.

“Why am I like this?” He whispers to himself.   
  
‘ _You know damn well why you’re like this_.’ His brain answers ‘ _You stuff your feelings with drugs and alcohol to forget about them and you’ll go home with anyone just to feel loved_.’ He sighs and falls back on the bed. He doesn’t even realize that he fell asleep. When he does wake up, the clock on the wall says 8:12 p.m.

(3.)

He grunts and forces himself to get up. He looks down at his nonexistent clothing and throws on a hoodie and his boxers and grabs his phone before he heads to his kitchen. He’s eating his microwaved ramen when his phone vibrates with a text. He looks and sees it’s from Hyunjin. Chan rolls his eyes adoringly. Hyunjin has been trying to get Chan together with this one guy for weeks, they’ve never even met, but it’s not like that stopped Chan from climbing into bed with strangers before.

Hyunjin: you coming to the party?

Chan: yeah, why?

Hyunjin: I’m bringing a special guest ;)

Chan:lemme guess... the same guy you’ve been wanting me to get with

Hyunjin: ...maaaaayybee...

Chan: *rolling eyes emoji* I’m getting ready, see you there

He heads to his closet and actually feels butterflies. Could he really be excited for once? He forces himself to focus and grabs his black leather skinny jeans and black button down. He puts them on and puts some gold earrings in and goes to the bathroom. He blow-dries his hair and puts some mascara on, smudging a little dark eye shadow on to look like eyeliner. He looks in the mirror, damn he looks good. He smirks and shoves his phone in his back pocket and slips on his combat boots and heads to the party.

(4.)

The music is blaring and packed full of sweaty people grinding. He lingers in the doorway and notices a guy drinking something from a solo cup. He has midnight colored hair, averagely tall and gracefully built, honestly beautiful. The stranger looks up and the two lock eyes and Chan feels like someone shot electricity through him. The takes the red cup away from his lips and he smiles, the gesture and warmth not fitting the surrounding noise. Chan panics and goes further into the house and away from the guy.

Chan goes to the bar and takes a shot of vodka to calm his nerves. Chan really isn’t afraid of anything anymore. He’s seen it all and has probably done it all. Alcohol, weed, ecstasy, acid...even heroine once. His drug of choice though is cocaine. He sits on a old couch and leans down to sniff the thin white line on the edge of the coffee table. It burns a bit as it goes into his nose, but he just tilts his head back, immediately feeling loose. Hyunjin comes up to him and jostles him into a hug.

“What’s good man!” They yell and chuckle over the music. They calm down and Hyunjin gestures over a guy about the same height as Chan, maybe a bit thinner but cute.

“This is-” he starts but the guy cuts him off

“Ah, Hyunjin, there’s a sexiness in anonymity.” He drawls as he looks Chan up and down. Chan will call him mystery-guy. Hyunjin smirks and leaves the two as he makes his way over to the group that’s having a make-out session.

Chan catches the dark colored hair in his line of vision and blushes. Hyunjin’s guy hands him a red cup full of some kind of alcohol. They have some kind of conversation, but Chan isn’t really paying any attention because he and dark-hair boy keep finding each others eyes. Mystery guy and Chan talk for a bit and Chan starts to get uncomfortably warm.

“You good?” Mystery guy asks with a smirk.

Chan clears his throat “y-yeah, ‘m good.” He says almost breathlessly.

The room starts to sway and the colors and lights somehow swirl around him, like he was going on a fast carousel. He feels his head get light and his legs almost give out. “Easy there babe” mystery guy says as he wraps his hand around Chan’s waist and leans into his neck. Chan’s head rolls to the side lazily as the guy places opened mouth kisses on it.

“I’m gonna have so much fun with you.” Mystery guy whispers in Chan’s ear as he feels him up. Chan starts to panic through the haze and cloudiness of his head. His breathing picks up and he tries to push the guy away, whining as his only cry of help. The guy bites Chan and goes to tell him something when he’s suddenly acting very normal.

“Can I help you?” He asks, clearly annoyed. Chan looks up and his heart skips a beat when he sees its midnight-haired boy.

“Im Minho, I’m just gonna take him home, he looks pretty out of it.” Chan tries nodding and moves towards Minho when he’s pulled back.

“Thanks pal, but he’s coming home with me.” He says through gritted teeth. Minho’s eyes got darker as he looked mystery guy up and down.

“No, he’s not. You drugged his drink.” Minho says with a hint of anger in his voice. He sweeps Chan into his arms, smiling as he hears the boy squeal, and takes him to his car. He just got done buckling him in when he turns around and dodges a fist.

It’s the scrawny dude that put drugs in the boys drink. Minho says nothing as he grabs the guy by the collar and lifts him off the ground with one arm. He can see the fear in the others eyes as he tries escaping Minho’s grip. Minho tries to be the better person and simply drops the guy from his grip, but the other has different plans. He manages to knock Minho’s feet from underneath him, and Minho loses it. He gets up and tackles the guy to the ground and punches his face till he feels something wet on his fist. He looks down and sees blood covering his skin and he knows without a doubt that he shattered mystery guys nose. Minho wipes his hand off and spits on the guy before climbing into his car and driving to his apartment. The boy in the passengers seat is sleeping soundly making Minho smile

They arrive at Minhos apartment and he props his front door open as he goes to grab the sleeping boy. The second he’s lifted, Chan wakes up and panics. The drugs have definitely worn off but he smells something fresh and earthy. It’s calming and he realizes who’s arms are carrying him. It’s midnight-hair boy. He surprisingly strong. He hears the others airy voice whispering in his ear that everything’s okay as he’s carried inside and sat on a couch.

He disappears for a moment, but quickly reappears with a bottle of water and some crackers. Chan gratefully takes both and sips the water as the taller finally talks. “What’s your name sweetheart?” He asks calmly.

“Chan, you?”

“Minho. How are you feeling?”

“Better... thank you for... for saving me back there.” Chan murmurs and Minho just nods in acknowledgement.

He gasps cutely at the orange and white cat checking him out cautiously. “And who is this!” Chan asks, gently petting its head.

Minho grins and chuckles “That’s my baby, Soonie.” Soonie wastes no time in curling on Chan’s lap and basking in the attention. Minho watches fondly before Chan looks up with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning.

”Do you have any other babies?”

Minho smiles and nods. Chan finishes the crackers and water and Minho leads him down the hallway to what Chan assumes to be his bedroom. It’s white walled with a modern/earthy toned theme, cozy and calming. In the center of the room is a queen sized bed with fluffy pillows and two more cats on it.

Chan slowly approaches them. They look at him, then at Minho, and back at him. Minho sits on his bed and pets the cats.

”This is Doongie and Dori.” Chan goes to pet them but they take off “They are a little timid with new people but they will eventually come around.”

Chan realizes how tired he is.

Minho crouches into one of his drawers and hands Chan one of his hoodies and sweat pants and tells him to put them on as he points to the bathroom. Chan does as he’s told. He can’t help but feel like he has to entertain the boy. He slips on the clothes and is practically swimming in them. He exits and sets his folded clothes on a chair and walks to where the taller boy is laying on the bed in his pajamas. Chan climbs into bed next to him and starts to kiss him and grind against him.

Minho pulls back “Chan, what are you doing?” He asks quietly.

(5.)

“I’m repaying you.” Minho makes him stop and grabs his face to look in his eyes.

“Channie,look at me. You do not have to repay me. And you certainly don’t owe me any form of sex, okay? I know you’re probably used to doing that, but I don’t want that from you. I just want to hold you and make you feel wanted.” He whispers

Chan’s lip quivers and he starts to cry as Minho pulls him into his arms and cradles his shaking body.

“Shhh, it’s okay now little one. It’s okay. You’ve been through enough. You just need love, don’t you?” He murmurs and Chan chokes out a yes. They stay like that until Chan calms down. Minho turns off the lamp and Chan latches on like a koala as he buries his head in the olders chest. Minho chuckles and pulls the boy close and kisses his head.

“Let’s go to sleep Channie.” He whispers

Chan whimpers “promise you won’t be gone when I wake up?” And it breaks Minhos heart. He squeezes the boy as a reassurance

“I promise that I will still be holding you as you wake up sweetheart. I promise.” He coos, and that’s good enough for Chan because in a matter of moments he’s asleep in minhos arms.

Maybe love can be felt without drugs.


	2. Say you won’t let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist as you read  
> 1\. Say You Won’t Let Go- James Arthur  
> Beginning till Woojin studies Chan’s face  
> 2\. Malibu- Miley Cyrus  
> Play till Chan opens his eyes  
> 3\. Hold Back the River- James Bay  
> Play till Chan grabs his phone  
> 4\. Stand By Me- Ben E. King  
> Play till end

(1.)  
Minho wakes up and goes to stretch when he notices the weight and warmth on his chest. It’s heavier than the cats? He looks down and immediately grins.

He sees a pale arm wrapped around his waist tightly. Chan’s kind of a mess with mop of light blonde curls sticking up in every direction. Minho notices the lines of mascara starting at his puffy eyes and staining his cheeks, he sees where his nose was running and a bit of drool coming from his mouth. Honestly, he doesn’t think he’s seen anything more beautiful. 

(2.)

He studies the boys face. Minho sees the slight creases by his eyes and the dimples in the corner of his mouth. Chan’s kind of a mess, but perfectly imperfect. Minho thinks of Chan as a wildflower in a field of white roses. He’s different and broken, but beautiful. He can’t explain it, but he feels like he’s known Chan his whole life. He can feel the way the electricity is constantly buzzing whenever they touch. He’s glad he found Chan, it’s like he’s found his missing piece.

He spies a small freckle on his cheek and brushes a curl out of his eye. He watches how gently Chan’s chest rises and falls with each breath and can feel Chan’s legs intricately woven in between his. If he really focuses, he can hear the small snores escaping Chan’s slightly parted lips.

His staring must have woken Chan up. His body goes rigid as he stretches, and his hands curl into fists as he inhales. His limbs relax and he lets out a sigh as he opens his eyes.

(3.)

He doesn’t notice that Minho’s awake and goes to get out of bed find his clothes sleepily when he feels a slight tug. He immediately gets through his heads haziness and realizes what’s going on.

“Where are you going Channie?” His heart skips at Minho’s gruff morning voice. He tilts his head confusedly as he sees both of them are still wearing clothes.

“Oh, I-I promise I’ll be out of your hair, I just gotta call for an Uber.” Chan says quietly and Minho just gently pulls him back onto the bed. He grabs one of the elders hands and places his other hand on the side of Chan’s head and grins when he moves his head towards his hand.

They lock eyes. Minho notices the vulnerability in Chan’s eyes. “You don’t have to leave Chan. You don’t have to wake up in a strangers bed anymore either if you don’t want to.” Minho whispers. There’s nothing else in this moment, just him and Chan.

He can see the nervousness by the way Chan bites his lip. He honestly expects him to run or to say that he doesn’t want to bother Minho, but he takes the older by complete surprise when he hesitantly says “Promise?”

Minho melts and pulls the boy close. He leans in and waits for any hesitation, when he finds none he gently connects their lips in an intimately warm kiss. He smiles into the kiss and whispers “I promise.”

Chan lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. “Is this crazy?” He chuckles and Minho laughs “Absolutely”

Chan gives him a giggly kiss and backs off the bed. “Where are you going _now_?” Minho laughs warmly. Chan just shrugs with the overly long hoodie sleeves poking over his hands slightly. He looks cute with Minho’s clothes hanging off of his small frame.

(4.)

Chan grabs his phone and puts on a random song. Its slow and has the romantic 50’s vibe to it. The two smile at each other.

“What are you doing?” Minho asks as he stands and walks over to the blonde.

“You never danced with me,” Chan says, placing Minho’s hands on his waist and wraps his around the tallers neck. They both feel all warm and fuzzy inside, swaying to the music, holding each other close. They slow and glance at one another when Minho leans in, and kisses Chan’s forehead. He grins when the elder blushes and looks away.

Chan knows without a doubt, that you don’t need drugs to feel loved.

* ~ . End . ~ *


End file.
